You don't know how long I've wanted this
by Wintes Abyss
Summary: Ok bear with me hear I'm still pretty new to writing fanfics. Anyway this Fic is going to be after Halo 4 but has a different ending wear Cortana doesn't die but instead mangers to get to Halsey and is given extended life but not in the way she thought it would be. Instead of giving her extended life she gave her a little something special.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok bear with me hear I'm still pretty new to writing fanfics. Anyway this Fic is going to be after Halo 4 but has a different ending wear Cortana doesn't die but instead mangers to get to Halsey and is given extended life but not in the way she thought it would be. Instead of giving her extended life she gave her a little something special.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Halo, wish I did. **

3 Days after returning to Earth

"JOOOOOOHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNN" Was the first thing I screamed as I awoke inside a white sterile room. But why would I be hear unless, he did it he got us back to Earth he actually got us home but where is he. "Cortana if you're looking for John he is on his way here but I do want to make shore everything is in order."

"Dr Halsey going off the records you should be dead, but knowing you, you wouldn't just sit still and die now would you."

"That is very true but if you haven't realised you have had a massive change."

"What do you mean by that?"

"John said that you wanted to live longer and it is possible, but when you got hear you were in such bad shape that John made the decision for you."

"Which was?" Why does she have to drag everything on?

"You could either live your life in Johns armour's neural interface or you could live your life with John. You should know by now which he option he chose." What does she mean by tha...? How on Earth didn't I notice that I'm a human not an AI?

Just as soon as I finish my thought the one person I was hoping to seen since I woke up in this place just happens to walk through the door. "John." Then I dived on him, not exactly a smart idea when I can hardly use my legs.

"Cortana be careful what you do with your new body at the moment." God damn it Halsey you had to act like you're my mother, wait she kinda is my mother.

"So Dr Halsey how has everything been going since she woke up?" First thing John says is towards Halsey I'm going to have to teach him how to treat his girlfriend, did I just think of us like that, not that I don't mind, I just hopes he thinks of me like that.

"She's doing fine John, as you can see she can realistically walk out of here in, let's say, 1 hour." Thank God I can leave soon I don't think I could be in here much longer.

"Excuse me Doctor but can I talk to Cortana in private for a minute."

"Of course John." I guess he really does know how to treat a girl.

"Cortana I hope you know why I ask to talk to you in private and why I chose to make you human."

"John I always know, and does it look like I'm complaining?"

"No it doesn't, but I do want to say one thing before Halsey comes back." I hope he says what I'm hoping he says.

"Cortana, I…I… "Might as well do it the right way and just show him I know what he's trying to say, much easier.

I lean in and place a soft kiss on his lips, but when I go to lean away he wraps one of his big muscular arms around my waist effectively stopping me from moving, **but why on earth would I want this to stop**. After about what seemed like hours which actually was about 5 minutes we separated, and now I'm jumping over the bloody moon, in all the eight years I've lived, **which isn't very long**, I never would have thought I would ever be with John like this.

"Ok you two that's enough, John you can watch the tests if you'd like, since you did almost all of them for me." I guess we forgot about Halsey, at least we saved her some time with the tests.

"Sorry about that, I guess we just got carried away." Shut up John you know you liked it

**Time Jump 5min**

"You two can leave now." Thank god I was hoping for this moment since we started the tests.

"Thank you Doctor." John stop being so uptight it's not like your being handed a mission

"John I've told you many a times that you can just call me by name." Even Halsey agrees, ok time for me to get us out of here.

"John can we _please _go."

"Yes Cortana we can go." Finally

After I got out of the lab, **well I think that is what it is**, John called for his car and what I wasn't expecting was a Ferrari, when and how did he get it.

"Um John how on Earth did you get this?"

"I've saved the world hundreds of times, I like a celebrity on Earth, when I'm in my armour that is." That makes sense.

"Well since you brought a Ferrari I'm going to say you have something planed."

"Yes I do but we have to go home first so we can get changed." I have a funny feeling he's asking me on a date.

"Why would we need to do that?"

"Because if you haven't figured it out yet, which is very unlikely, I'm taking you on a date to the fanciest restaurant in this city and got you a special gift which is at home."

"John I knew what you were doing, and I think I know what you got me."

"Then what is it?"

"A dress designed around my old avatar, a bunch of Jewellery and well you." Ok his way of asking is work and it's working hard, since I'm blushing and he can see it.

"I guess I'll have to try harder next time."

"John as long as you're the one taking me out then I'm fine with where ever you take me."

"I know, but we should get going."

"Yes, yes we should." With that we got into the car and drove to _our _house as John kept insisting, and I'm not complaining, it's the best money can buy. Same with the dress and the Jewellery

**Ok the next chapter will be on the date.**

**Please review.**

**Winter out. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here we are finally managed to find time to write another chapter, sorry it took so long just didn't feel like writing for a bit (I also had a bit of a writer's block) but I'm back. And yes this is still and most likely will be from Cortana's POV. Also if you see any letter/words in bold after this message then that is going to be Cortana's thoughts not just her narrating the story.

Once we got home John pointed me to the direction of our sheared bedroom, which is huge by the way, but it looked amazing. It had everything you could possible want in a bedroom. Once I stop marvelling over _our _bedroom, still trying to get over how happy I am, I quickly got myself in the beautiful dress John got for me, you know the based of my old avatar, the only difference was it had a strap that went over my left shoulder and came down to my ankle but with a slit down the still wreath it, the look on Johns face was one of complete shock, I probably wouldn't blame him.

"Cortana I knew you'd look beautiful in that dress, but not this beautiful."

"I didn't know you could wear anything but your armour, but look at this." I was not expecting to have him in full dress uniform, medals and all.

"If we're going to the best restaurant in the entire city, and you're wearing the best custom made dress money could buy then I'm going to dress up."

"I'm not complaining, I like the suit, and look at all the medals you have. You're more decorated then Lord Hood himself, I'm just glad you didn't and couldn't become an admiral."

"I'd have to agree with you, I couldn't see myself doing a desk job. But anyway we should get going."

So we left. And boy was I surprised about were John was taking me. It really was the best that money can buy. He toke me to _Le Ruby _it he actually booked us a private booth just so that we could stay away from the public, He really thought of everything didn't he, then I notice the side arm holster on this right leg, Why would he be caring a side arm with him I guess I will ask him.

"John why do you have a side arm with you?"

"Just encase of another attack like in Australian two days ago." Wait there was an attack on Earth? Why?

"What happened?"

"Terrorist groups attacked major monuments and high value buildings and business, all with covenant equipment."

"Ok now I get why you have one on you." Should have asked Halsey if anything happened will I was a sleep in the hospital.

Why do I have the feeling something's going on, but just to check I'm going to ask John if he feels it to. I look at John a just as so as I look I get my answer, he feels it to. Then suddenly we here a crashing sound with a secession of plasma fire about three meters to our left.

"John I'm going to guess that this is the work of that terrorist group?" I will be surprised if he can hear me over all this screaming.

"Most likely so hear." He pulls a M16 side arm from is left leg and hands it to me, then pulls out a second from his right.

"Do you know how to use one of those?"

"I've been in your head from years and have seen you pull the trigger on almost every weapon I think I would be fine." I like how he is so cautious to but me into the fight.

Within the blink of an eye John is up over the chair and pulling the trigger into anybody who has a weapon, not counting security, and I'm dashing in the opposite direction to try and flank them. Let's just hope I don't damage this dress in the process. As I run and duck behind a tipped over table a notice that the Terrorists are a mix of Humans and Covenant species using Modified Covenant equipment. Same weak points though, so I jump out of cover and pull down on the trigger six times and land two head shots on two elites and for shoulder hits onto two grunts a Jackal and a human. Once the remaining terrorists noticed I was shotting at them they all aimed the weapons in my direction, only for them to have a cavity in their heads from John and the only remaining security guard.

"Cortana for an X-AI you're damn good with a weapon."

"Hey I have a Spartan as my partner and I Watched him fire these things every day, so I what did you expect."

"I wasn't expecting that, I thought you wouldn't even land the first shot, let alone six fatal points."

"John as much as I like talking with you we still have one alive that we can interrogate."

"First we have to call a clean-up crew to fix this mess, and someone tie him up." He's got a point we can't just leave this mess here.

**Time Jump 30 minutes**

After John called in the Clean-up crew and had the terrorist taken to the nearest UNSC base he apologised for way things turned out on our first date, but I actually enjoyed all the way it went down so I told him he had nothing to apologise for,


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back Marines and I got a new chapter for ya.**

**Holding cell**

"So how would you like this to go down? You could tell use of your own free will or I can brake you to the point of no return." John you seem very happy doing this.

"What my partner is trying to say is that he could and will brake you if you don't hand over the information."

"I'd rather die, then tell you anything."

"I can arrange that, but it will be slow, painful and very torcher like."

"John let me handle this. I am willing to let you walk out of hear no strings attached, if you give me the information."

"Never."

Cortana grabs the terrorist's balls and clenches hard causing the man to scream in pain.

"We will kill you then clone your brain turn it into an AI that does whatever I tell it to and make it tell me the information, then give it back its emotions and self-awareness then I will terminate it. Effectively killing you twice and I still get what I want, or I could let the Spartan over there slowly kill you until you give us what we want. It's your choice."

"Cortana you're really good at this, never thought you could torcher a guy."

"It's a skill."

"Ok, ok I'll tell you." That was easy.

"We're planning to destroy every monument in the world then attack any UNSC or Covenant bases around the globe."

"Boys!" Now time for that promise.

"What are you doing I gave you what you wanted, you said you'd let me go if I did."

"I'm not going to kill you I'm just going to scan tour brain and extract every memory you have. Then I lock you in a prison designed to hold Spartans, you will never escape."

"No please don't."

"Too late."

AS soon as the 'prisoner' was dealt with, John and Cortana walked out of the holding cell and headed to their car.

"Cortana you play a better bad cop then anyone I've ever met."

"I learned from the best." Let's see how long it will take for him to figure out who I learned it off.

"And who would that be?"

"Guess."

"I'm going to say Hulsey and Maranda." That took all of two minutes.

"Correct John, you never cease to amaze me with how long it takes you to figure stuff out."

"I'm a Spartan what did you expect."

"Little less then what you displayed out in battle."

"I'm not quiet shore if that's a complement or an insult?"

"It's a complement John, out of every Spartan ever created you succeeded in all your tests, assignments and mission better and more efficiently than anyone else in the program."

"It's just luck and hard work."

"That's why I chose you John out of every other Spartan, you had and still have a apparently never ending well of luck."

"Well then my luck must have rubbed off on you."

"Yes it did John, and I'm glad it did. After all that we've been through it still amazes me were in one peace."

"I can only agree with that Cortana."

After about a thirty minute drive we arrived at our place and we decided to go get changed and watch some 'Home movies' as most people put them of the work John and I did across the span of my years as his AI companion.

"I still can't believe you managed to fight your way through the Autumn, survive a large crash in a drop ship, one maned a rescue of everyone in the nearby vicinity, fight your way through the covenant and the flood, and then turned the Autumn into an Alien ring destroying bomb all on your own."

"I didn't do it alone, I had you helping me the whole time."

"Stop sharing the credit you deserve it, all I did was gather information and open doors."

"No, you guided me through the Autumn, The Rings, Earth, The arch and requiem. If it weren't for you I probable never done any of that."

"I guess you're right, but you still deserve most of the credit."

"No. It's its half the credit each. Nothing less nothing more."

"Ok, Ok Joh you win. Why do you have to be so good at arguing?"

"Learnt from the best."

"And who would that be." Chances are it's me and he's going to use the same tactic that I used earlier.

"Guess." Though so.

"Let me guess, is it me."

"Who else could it be?"

"I could probably list hundreds of people but I really don't see the point."

"I know you could but who's spent more time arguing with me or any of our commanders then you." Damn he's good.

"I know. Anyway what do you want to do now?"

"I don't really know."

"How about this, we go to bed and in the morning we take two warthogs down to the public race track down the road and see whose better at driving."

"Ok. You got a deal." Johns going to have no idea what he's getting into.

**Next day about 1pm.**

"Cortana you ready for this."

"You bet your ass I am."

I signal to the starter that I'm ready and John does the same.

"Ok I want a good clean race, when you hear the pop you go. 3, 2, 1 POP"

As soon as he fires his smoke gun we put the pedal to the metal, of course being a trained driver John has a ten second lead against me but I quickly catch up.

**(I know I said I wouldn't do this but I'm going to, so I can actually write down this race) POV change 3****rd**** person (Announcer) **

Johns in the lead and is heading into the first corner but Cortana is quickly catching up and has cut John of forcing him into the outside. Cortana is in the lead and seems to be blocking johns every advance but John hasn't given up and seems to have managed to slot himself next to Cortana and has managed to get on the inside of the corner. Oh but Cortana has noticed it's a snake section so Johns luck isn't very good to him at the moment. And there flying through the snake and Cortana has retaken the lead. Looks like there's a tunnel ahead. **2 minutes after entering the tunnel**. And Johns taken the lead and it looks like Johns going to be in trouble because there's another corner coming up and Cortana has managed to once again block him off of the inside. Oh but there seems to be a development a bit of ice seems to have frozen over the upcoming mountain corners. **(Yes it is winter in this story write now. (Auzzie winter so there isn't much snow unless you up high)) **Johns kicking in the Four wheel drive and it appears Cortana has just left it off, is she trying to get herself killed.

**(3****rd**** person no announcer)**

As John and Cortana hit the corner Cortana Drifts around the outside effectively cutting John off**, **then she quickly does the same with the next corner keeping John behind her. When they reached the bottom of the mountain John pushes his Warthog as hard as the Damn things can go nut just as he reaches Cortana she crosses the finish line.

**POV change 1****st**** person (Cortana)**

"Who would have thought I would lose to my old AI."

"Well I guess that means I'm the better driver."

"Yes it does."

"Hay you made me have to use my last resort."

"And that would be the drifting."

"Yes it was, I knew first had you were good but not that good."

"Anyway Cortana how did you even learn how to drive like that?"

"Watching you and simulations."

"Should have guest."

"Well John I don't know about you but I'm tired so can we head home."

"Agreed."

We drove the warthogs back to the station we borrowed them from, with permission, and got back our car and headed home.

**So there we go chapter 3 is done and dusted. And the idea of the race actually accrued because I was stuck at my little brothers sporting event and was watching the V8 super cars (Yes I'm Australian if the 'Auzzie winter' comment didn't give it away) and thought I might make a race in this story. If you like it I will probably put some more in there, but there will be some more action sequences in some other chapters.**

**So a little off topic here but from now on I'm going to leave a Quote from anyone of the Halo games (1, 2, 3, 4, ODST and sometimes reach) and you have to figure out which Game it's from and who said it. The first person to give me the correct answer gets a shout out in the next chapter and has the option to create a character who will be featured in upcoming chapter. AND NO SEARCHING THE INTERNET FOR THE ANSWER.**

**Quote: "When I joined the corps we had no fancy smanshy tanks we had sticks, two sticks and a rock for the whole platoon and we had to share the rock."**

**Good luck and may the spoils of winter bring you victory. **


	4. AN

Message recieved...

Downloading...

Hello anyone who reads my quiet frankly shity stories I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time and maybe a little while longer because I'm moving house so my major focus is preparing for school in about 3 1/2 weeks (I'm Aussie) and making shore everything is ready for when I and the rest of my family move out. Don't worry though in some of my spare time I will write out parts of chapters at a time until their is about two chapters per story all in one hit just as a really late Christmas and New Years gifts. also if your reading this on one of my stories please DO NOT check the rest of the notifications for my other stories because this message is real eyed on all stories.

P.S I might be changing my pen name to Winters Abyss just because I've grown found of the name (Winter) due to a friend calling me it as a nickname so please if you do remember after reading this try to if you place my name in a message use Winters Abyss/Winter as my name thank you.

Winter signing off...


End file.
